Fatherhood
by randomklainer
Summary: Future!fic. One-shots about husbands Jake and Ryder and their daughter Sophie. Orginally titled Jyder Week: Family
1. Chapter 1

Jake was struggling to tie his tie, carefully watching his reflection. His eyes darted around the mirror though, searching Ryder out in the room. He spotted him sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He was still wearing sweats and an old shirt.

Jake gave up on the tie, turning away from the mirror. He placed a hand on Ryder's shoulder. 'Ry, you need to get ready.'

'Hmm.' Ryder looked up at him without lifting his head.

'The babysitter will be here soon. It's nearly time to go.'

Ryder tilted his head back towards the ground. 'I don't think we should go.'

'What are you talking about?' He slipped his hand from Ryder's shoulder, down his arm to grip at his bicep and tugged him up. He pulled Ryder towards him, arms circling around his waist.

Ryder laid his head on Jake's shoulder. 'I don't want to leave her,' he whispered.

'She'll be alright, Ryder. It's only a couple of hours.'

'I still think we should cancel.' It came out as a mumble against his shoulder.

'We can't cancel, this dinner's for you, baby.' Ryder groaned his disagreement. 'It's not every day you get made a partner, Ryder. All your friends want to celebrate with you.'

'But why tonight? Can't we put it off till your mom's back?' Suddenly, Jake wondered if he could see where this was going. Usually his mom babysat for them. This was the first time that they were getting a babysitter in.

'No, Ryder. It has to be tonight. But Sophie will be alright. Jennifer came highly recommended, she'll do a good job.'

Ryder gripped at the beltloops at the back of Jake's pants. 'But you don't know that.' It was a panicked whine.

Jake ran a hand over Ryder's back, trying to calm him. 'Is this – ' He pitched his voice softer. 'Is this about what happened to you?'

He felt Ryder nod against his neck. His hand picked up speed, wanting in some way to reassure his husband. Over the years, this had come up a few times, affecting Ryder in ways that Jake could never anticipate. He was becoming experienced at getting him through these moments. He was relieved that it was less of a problem now, but he still hated to see Ryder hurting like this.

Ryder was speaking again now, lips moving against his neck. 'We should have asked my parents to come and stay.'

'It's a four hour drive, baby. We couldn't ask them.'

'Mmm.' It was resigned agreement.

'Ryder, baby, look at me.' He did, reluctantly. 'Sophie's gonna be ok. Just because you weren't, it doesn't mean anything's gonna happen to her.'

'What if it does, though?' There was panic flashing through his eyes.

'It won't. Jennifer babysits for Puck's kids all the time.' Jake smiled, hoping Ryder would accept his argument.

'That doesn't mean anything.'

Jake didn't know what to say, so he just pulled Ryder close again. He hoped that his presence could give him some comfort, at least until Jake could figure out what to say next.

In the distance, he could hear the arrhythmic slap of footsteps, getting rapidly closer. He wasn't surprised to see Sophie skip into their room, teddy in hand and the dog trailing behind her.

'Daddy, what's wrong with Papa?'

Jake thought for a moment, trying to decide the best way to explain it to her. There was no way he could tell her the real reason, not as a seven year old. 'He's just gonna miss you honey.'

'I'm gonna miss you too, Papa.' She was rushing forward, wrapping her arms around them both, face burying into their stomachs. Jake bent down to lift her up, holding her between them. Her arms wrapped around their necks, pulling their heads against hers.

'It's only one night,' Jake told them both. 'We'll be here in the morning, Sophie.'

'Will you be gone all night?' She looked panicked, wide eyes that were just like Ryder's.

'No, no, of course not.' Jake stroked over her hair. 'We'll get home while you're asleep. Jennifer will put you to bed, and we'll be home soon after that. Ok?'

She considered for a moment, forehead scrunching up as she thought. 'Can you ring me to say goodnight?'

Jake couldn't help but think how difficult that would be, having to excuse themselves from the table. It would be so much easier to just say no. But Sophie was giving him puppy dog eyes. He glanced over to Ryder. He was giving Jake the same look. Apparently this was the consolation he needed to feel ok about the babysitter.

'Of course,' Jake told her. 'Ten to eight. But you'd better be tucked up in bed, alright?'

'Ok,' she agreed, leaning forward to kiss him and then Ryder. She was squirming now, so Jake placed her back down. She tugged at Ryder's hand. 'Papa, can I watch tv?'

'Yup, but take Puppy with you too.' She scooped the dog up in her spare arm, skipping her way out of the room.

The two of them were still standing opposite each other, a slight space between them. Jake was worried that he could still see a sadness in Ryder's eyes. He lifted a hand to caress his cheek. 'You gonna get dressed yet?'

Ryder huffed a deep sigh. 'Yea, I guess.' He was reaching towards Jake's collar though. 'I just really need to fix your tie first.'

Jake found himself looking deep into Ryder's eyes as he tied the tie. 'We have to trust she'll be ok,' he told Ryder.

'I know,' Ryder agreed. 'It's just hard.'

'Yea, but that's part of watching her grow up. Now come on,' he shoved Ryder lightly, 'you really need to get changed.'

**Make sure to check out the Jyder Week tag on Tumblr. And keep checking back in here for a new story each day this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I mentioned during Jyder Week that I wanted to continue one of the stories, and this was the one I had in mind. Rather than doing a complete fic with an arc, I'm just gonna do some oneshots. Most of them will be with Sophie being about seven, and I really like the idea of just capturing small moments in their lives. I have a couple of ideas for chapters, but I would also appreciate some prompts.**

**Also, I would be interested if anyone has opinions on a career for Jake. I'm thinking maybe a tradie, mechanic, builder or emergency services (policeman/fireman/paramedic). Fyi, Ryder is an accountant or a lawyer (I keep changing my mind).**

**Also not sure about what to do about their surnames. There is no way that they could hyphenate, it would just sound awful. So maybe one of them takes the others name, or they both keep their own (not sure how they would decide on Sophie's surname). Thoughts?**

**Slight side note: some people asked for some of the other Jyder Week stories to be continued. That probably won't happen, but if I get inspired and/or get suggestions, there may be some chance.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Sophie bounced along between Jake and Ryder, each of them holding one of her hands in their big strong ones. They were going to the ice cream parlour to get ice creams. Having spent all morning at the park, this was the only thing that would make a Saturday even better. She loved it when Daddy and Papa took her to get ice cream.

As they entered the shop, Sophie spotted Mikey Johnson sitting with his big sister in a back corner. He saw her too, and began sneering at her. She poked her tongue out in response. He was always saying mean things about her dads, about how they were gross. But Sophie knew he only said those things because he was jealous; she had two dads, while he didn't have any. It made her feel sorry for him, almost made her want to share Daddy and Papa with him. But she wouldn't though, she wouldn't share them with anybody.

When they got to the counter, Jake turned to her. 'What flavour do you want, munchkin?'

'Rainbow swirl.' Sophie always, always, always had rainbow swirl.

'And what about Papa? What do you think he wants?'

'Rainbow swirl,' Sophie shouted. She loved how her and Papa always got matching ice creams.

Sophie listened while Daddy ordered their ice creams, watching the girl on the other side of the counter as she did so. She was very pretty.

The pretty girl started talking then. 'Basically, we're basically out of rainbow swirl. I could maybe make a kiddy cone, but there isn't enough for a single scoop as well.'

'That's ok,' Papa told the girl, 'I'll change the single scoop to a –um – '

Sophie started tugging on Ryder's hand. 'But you have to get rainbow swirl, Papa. We have to get the same.'

'I can't though, Soph. You heard the lady. There isn't enough.'

'But, but, but – ' Sophie's voice got higher with every word.

Ryder bent down next to her. 'We have three options here, Sophie. Either we get different flavours, or you don't have rainbow swirl, or you don't have any ice cream at all.'

Sophie thought about that; she really didn't want to miss out on ice cream. 'I don't know if I like any of the others.'

'Well, why don't we have a look, and then you can decide?' Papa suggested, helping her to stand up on the little step. Sophie peered in through the glass case; there were so many choices! 'What about chocolate?' Ryder asked. 'You always steal Daddy's chocolate milkshakes at McDonalds.'

Sophie made sure to look at all the other options before turning back to Jake. 'I'll have chocolate, Daddy.' He gave her a look. 'Please,' she added.

The pretty lady was looking bored, but she started making their ice creams. Soon they were ready, and Sophie ran over to their usual table before Jake handed over her ice cream.

'Is it good?' Ryder asked her after a few minutes. Sophie nodded her head in response.

'So are you going to get chocolate again next time?' Jake asked.

She thought about it for a moment. 'No, probably not. I wanna try strawberry.'

Her dads smiled at that, but she was distracted by Mikey at the counter, being handed an ice cream. It was rainbow swirl. When he caught Sophie looking, he poked his tongue out, but Sophie just returned her attention to Ryder.

'Papa, can I try your ice cream?' Ryder laughed in response as he held his ice cream out, just like he did every time.

And, somehow, his chocolate ice cream tasted even better than hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**In light of Cory's death, I feel like I should add an author's note. Like all of you, I've been extremely blindsided and saddened to hear this. I know a lot of writers have chosen to take a break, or let Cory inspire what they write as a result. Both of those are legit responses, and I have nothing but respect for those decisions. Personally, I am gonna keep writing as usual because that feels like the best decision for me. If you feel like you wanna take a break from reading fanfic, that's completely ok. These stories will still be here when/if you decide to return.**

'Don't go in there, you idiot!' Jake looked across the couch at his husband's words. Why was he talking to the television? He was meant to be reading over his briefs for tomorrow. Ryder turned his head, catching Jake looking. 'I think they forgot to warn him that the black guy always cops it first.'

Jake turned back to the screen just in time to see the guy descend down the basement stairs, the light flickering on for just a second before there was a scream. 'Typical.'

'Yea,' Ryder agrees. 'And I bet you five bucks that the blonde chick is next.'

Jake just laughed his agreement before turning back to the screen. He wasn't even sure why they were watching this movie. Sure, he didn't like horrors much at the best of times, but this one was particularly pathetic. And yet, even though he'd just put it on for background noise, Ryder was paying more attention to the screen than to the work he was meant to be doing.

He glanced back at Ryder. Well, if he wasn't going to work, they could at least do something productive. He scooted closer, careful not to wake Poppy, their dog, who had somehow curled up between them. In kissing distance now, Jake rested an arm along the back of the couch, leaning forwards until he could connect his lips with the stubbly underside of Ryder's jaw. As he began to suck and nip lightly at the skin, the only reaction was the slight hitch of Ryder's breath.

Jake slid a hand up Ryder's shirt, up and over his belly to grip at his side. He ran his thumb back and forth over the skin, in the way he knew that Ryder liked. He leaned forward further, turning his head so he could capture Ryder's mouth with his own. Ryder sighed into the kiss, returning it for just a moment, before pulling away.

'I'm meant to be working,' Ryder said, breath puffing lightly across Jake's face.

'You were watching the movie.' He closed the distance between them, barely kissing Ryder before he was pulling away again.

'But – '

'I was thinking about going to bed early tonight.' He watched as Ryder's eyes darted over his face, taking him in, trying to make a decision.

His decision was clear when he leant forward, sealing their lips in a kiss. Jake could feel a hand coming up to cup his head, at the same time as Ryder's tongue darted out, being used to lick open Jake's mouth. Jake heard himself moan into the kiss. But meanwhile, he was aware of how uncomfortable this position was getting. If they didn't move into the bedroom soon, he was going to fall on the dog.

Ryder didn't seem to be aware of his conundrum, arm on Jake's back trying to haul him closer. Jake felt his leg connect with a warm body, resulting in a startled whimper from Poppy as she was woken. They pulled away from the kiss simultaneously, hurrying to get out of Poppy's way as she tried to stand.

'Why do you have to be such a cockblock?' Ryder asked as she stretched up to lick his face.

The question went unanswered at the sudden sound of movement upstairs. Jake could hear a flurry of footsteps that quickly became thumps as they reached the stairs. He sat up quickly, grabbing at the remote to change the channel, flicking through until he found the news. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ryder trying to straighten his papers and settle Poppy.

Moments later, Sophie appeared in front of them, face tearstained and her teddy hugged close to her chest. She was wearing her favourite Minnie Mouse pyjamas that Ryder's parents bought her for Christmas.

'What's the matter, honey?' Jake asked, leaning forward and stretching his arms out.

She ran forwards, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. 'I-I – I had a nightmare.'

Jake lifted her to perch on his leg, running his hand through her hair. 'What happened?'

'Um –w-well – um.' She thought for a moment. 'I don't remember, but it was scary. I was really scared.'

'Well you're alright now,' Jake told her, beginning to rock her gently. 'Me and Papa are here, and you're safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you.'

They sat like that for a while, Jake rocking Sophie back and forth. Slowly, her breathing began to calm, her ragged sobs coming less frequently. 'Can I sleep with you and Papa tonight?'

'No, you're a big girl, Soph. You need to sleep in your own bed.' Besides, so far as he was aware, he and Ryder still had plans.

Sophie turned herself bodily to look at Ryder. 'Papa?' He looked away from the screen. 'Please can I sleep in your bed?'

Jake noticed Ryder's eyes flicker over to him and immediately started shaking his head. 'Not tonight, Soph. But I could come sit with you till you fall asleep?'

'Ok,' she agreed. 'But can you carry me?'

Ryder set his work aside, pushing himself up from the seat and picking up Sophie. With her on his hip, he ran a gentle hand down the side of Jake's face. 'Soon,' he mouthed.

'Wait,' Sophie called as they reached the doorway, and Ryder stopped. 'I need to give Daddy a kiss goodnight.'

'Of course,' Ryder agreed.

Ryder carried her back over, and she leant out of his arms to give Jake a kiss. 'I love you, Daddy.'

'I love you too, honey,' he told her. 'Sleep well.'

He fell back against the couch as he watched the two of them go; the perfect picture of domesticity. But he didn't wait there for long. He needed to be ready and waiting in bed when Ryder came back.

**Exciting news! I got a lovely PM yesterday to tell me that I've been nominated for the Glee Fanfic Awards 2013. You're My Kryptonite has been nominated for the categories of Jake fic, and Ryder fic, and I have been nominated for Jake writer and Ryder writer. And, um, I guess this is the part where I'm meant to ask you to vote. It's been postponed at the moment, but I'm pretty sure they're still taking votes (the original closing date was 19 July), so if you want to vote for me or anyone else, you can find that on Tumblr. I think you can just vote through the ask box, without even having an account.**

**But yea, I'm seriously excited to just have been nominated.**

**Thank you all for all your support with my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder glanced across the room to check on Sophie's progress as she attempted to clean the windows. As he suspected, they were looking more smeary than before she'd started. But she'd been eager to help him and Jake with the housework. Although that probably had more to do with the fact that they were blaring music at the same time.

As a new song began, Ryder watched as Sophie started cleaning in time, jiggling around in a little dance. Soon he noticed Jake joining in as well, bopping around the table as he sorted through the piles that had gathered there.

As the chorus began, Sophie turned away from the French windows. She caught sight of Jake, and was quickly bouncing over to him, her rag dropping onto the floor. 'Dance with me, Daddy.'

Jake placed some papers down just in time for Sophie to grab onto his hands. She dragged him out to the kitchen's wide open space, starting them dancing with a swing of her arms. Jake let go of one of her hands to spin her around, causing her to giggle excitably.

'Now dip me,' she told him after a few more spins. Jake did so, following it up with a few more twirls.

'Now what?'

'Now we should do that fancy dance. The w-wala – wal-'

'The waltz?' Jake asked, and Sophie nodded her head. 'What about the foxtrot instead?'

'No,' Sophie insisted, 'it has to be the walti-z.'

'I'll have to change the song, then.' Ryder listened to the song carefully as Jake walked over to the iPod dock, gradually realising that it did have four beats. It took Jake a moment to find a song, before he was returning to Sophie. 'May I have this dance?' he asked, bowing low.

Sophie giggled in response, taking his hand. Jake helped to place her other hand on his arm, before placing his on her back. He started to lead her around the room, Sophie always half a step behind.

'This is hard,' Sophie whined.

Jake stopped counting aloud for a moment to answer her. 'You're doing well, honey. You've nearly got it.'

They did another couple of circuits of the kitchen before Sophie spoke again. 'I can't do it.'

Jake lifted her up, placing her down again on his own feet. 'This better?'

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, looking doubtful. They continued to move around the kitchen, gliding now that it was only Jake's confident steps. It wasn't long before Sophie was laughing uproariously again. She leant back against Jake's hand, relying on him to keep her upright. Ryder could see all the joy in her expression, how much she was enjoying this simple moment.

After they finished a second song, Sophie stepped off Jake's feet. 'I'm thirsty now.'

'Do you want me to get you some water?' Jake asked, already moving over to the cupboard.

'I can get it myself,' Sophie told him. 'You should go dance with Papa.'

Ryder spoke up before Jake could get excited about it. 'I don't think that's a good idea, Sophie. I'm not a good dancer like you.'

'That's ok,' she told him, turning away from the sink. 'You can stand on Daddy's feet.'

'I think I might be a bit heavy for that, Soph.'

He waited for Sophie to start pouting, but got distracted by Jake grabbing his hand. He plucked the forgotten cloth from Ryder's other hand before tugging him close, one arm winding low around his back. Ryder placed his corresponding arm on Jake's shoulder, but quickly ended up sliding it around the back of his neck. Lifting their other arms into position, Jake began to lead them. Ryder concentrated on following Jake's steps, but he was having a bit of trouble, legs wanting to cross over each other in all the wrong places.

'You were right, Papa,' Sophie exclaimed suddenly.

He turned his head to face her. 'What do you mean?'

'You are really bad.'

'Hey –' Ryder started to say, but then Jake was tugging him closer.

'On my feet,' he instructed.

Ryder did so hesitantly, not wanting to crush Jake's toes. But despite the extra weight, they started moving more easily. Ryder let his forehead rest against Jake's, eyes falling shut.

It took a long time for him to notice how quiet the house was, with none of the noise expected from a seven year old girl. What on earth could she be up to?

**At the moment, I only have ideas for one more chapter, although I am hoping to write more than that. If you have any suggestions for this story I would love to hear them. If I can make them fit in with my image of this little family, I'll do my best to write them.**

**Also, I've now decided that Ryder is a lawyer and Jake is a paramedic. I haven't yet decided about surnames, because I was given two good suggestions. However, I think I probably don't need to decide, unless I write myself into a corner where someone's surname needs to be used.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a while since I've done a first aid course, so forgive me if I made any mistakes about that or the soccer.**

'You're goalkeeper, Daddy,' Sophie told him, pointing to the makeshift goalposts.

'Ok,' he agreed, not bothering to argue. He didn't mind being relegated to this position too much; this way he could watch Sophie and Ryder interact. Which he always loved to do.

'And I get first kick-off,' Sophie was telling Ryder, soccer ball placed firmly under her arm. 'Because I'm the youngest.'

'Is that why Daddy has to guard the goal?' Ryder asked. 'Because he's old?'

'Hey, you're older than me,' Jake reminded him.

Ryder turned around at that, obviously intent on saying something. But before he could, Sophie was yelling out, 'On your marks, get set, go.' A moment later, she was taking off across the backyard, trying to dribble the ball between her feet. Ryder chased after her, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her off the ground.

'Not so fast,' he called as he began to dribble the ball between his own feet.

Jake laughed as Sophie began to squirm in Ryder's arms. 'Papa, put me down. You're cheating.'

'You started it,' Ryder retorted, but he put her down when she began to pout. 'Shall we start again?'

'Ok,' Sophie agreed, heading back to the far end of the lawn. 'Still my kick-off though.'

'But no funny business this time, Soph.'

Sophie kicked off again, chasing after the ball as it rolled some distance from her. Ryder pretended to defend her, jogging backwards as she slowly progressed forwards. Once she was in shooting distance, Ryder lunged for the ball, missing by a long way, but also getting out of the way of her shot. Jake watched her closely, taking in the way she was lining the ball up. When she kicked it at the goal, he dived in the wrong direction.

'Gooaall,' Sophie cried as the ball rolled past the marker. She took off around the backyard, arms stretched wide either side of her.

Ryder jogged over to Jake, stepping in close. 'You're making it a bit too obvious, baby.'

'What?' Jake asked, stepping away so he could squint up at Ryder.

'That you're going easy on her, she'll work it out. And you've got a grass stain already.'

Jake glanced down at his pants, taking in the stain down one side. 'Whoops?' he offered.

Ryder laughed. 'So long as you don't expect me to wash them.'

Sophie came back to them then, holding the ball out to Ryder. 'Your turn now, Papa. I bet you can't score a goal as good as mine.'

'Is that a challenge, Soph?' The two of them took their positions before Ryder set off, dribbling the ball. At first he made a show of sidestepping, flicking the ball around, but soon a well-placed kick from Sophie sent the ball flying over the other side of the lawn. She took off after it, Ryder jogging along behind her.

Once she reached the ball, she kicked it back towards Jake. Ryder took long enough to turn back in the other direction that, by the time he'd managed it, Sophie had already passed him. She dribbled the ball close to the goal again, before taking a shot. This time, Jake chose to stop the ball, bending down to pick it up as it headed straight for his feet.

'Good try, honey,' he told her as he handed the ball back. 'I think it's your turn to kick off again, isn't it?'

'Umm,' she seemed to think about that for a moment, 'ok.'

This time, Ryder got a foot to the ball several times, knocking it lightly off course. The two of them would go running after it, almost crashing into each other. When Sophie shot at goal, she scored, and it wasn't even intentional on Jake's part.

When Ryder began the next time, Sophie was a lot more into her defending. She was trying to shove at Ryder, trying to get him off the ball. It was messy, and Jake could see the effort Ryder was putting in to make sure he didn't hurt Sophie. Then, as he tried to step to the side, his foot caught on the top of the ball, and he was falling to the ground.

There was a moment of things moving in slow motion, but soon Ryder was sitting on the grass, clutching at his ankle. Jake hurried over.

'Shit, baby, are you alright?'

Ryder shook his head as Sophie knelt down next to them. 'Daddy, you swore.'

'Did I?' He thought for a moment, remembering what he said. 'I'm sorry, honey.'

'Are you gonna fix Papa now?' she asked. 'Even though you don't have your ambulance?'

'Yea, I am.' He turned back to Ryder. 'Can you take your shoe off? It's probably better to do it yourself.'

'Ok.' Ryder leant forward to untie his shoe.

'Daddy, what wrong with Papa?' Sophie asked.

'I think he's probably just sprained his ankle. But I'll have to check just in case.'

'In case what?'

'In case it's – ' Jake was cut off by a sharp whine of pain from Ryder. 'What's wrong?'

'I tried to move it.'

'Well that was stupid. Here, let me have a look.' He bent over the ankle, poking and prodding it lightly. 'Definitely just a sprain.'

Ryder smiled weakly at him. 'So what do you reckon, doc? It won't need amputating?'

'Nope. An afternoon on the couch, and you should be fine. Now here, let me help get you back into the house.'

He gripped Ryder's forearms, helping to tug him up onto his one good leg before wrapping an arm around him. Ryder leant all his weight against Jake as they made their way up to the house. It was hard going, only made worse by Sophie walking directly in front of them.

'Sophie,' Jake called eventually. 'Can you do me a favour? I need you to grab the peas from the freezer, and a teatowel.'

Sophie's forehead scrunched up in confusion. 'Peas aren't a very good snack, Daddy.'

'They're not for eating, honey. But could you get them now, please?'

Sophie ran ahead of them, and it wasn't too much longer before Jake was lowering Ryder onto the couch, propping his feet up. He could hear Sophie coming back as he went to find a bandage.

'What do you think the peas are for?' He heard her ask Ryder.

'I don't know,' Ryder replied. 'But I guess Daddy will tell us when he gets back.'

'Can we watch a movie this afternoon?'

'Sure,' Ryder agreed. 'Do you wanna try watching The Lion King? It might not be as scary if I'm here.'

Jake reentered the room as Sophie answered. 'Only if Daddy will watch it with us. Daddy, will you watch The Lion King? I need you both so it won't be scary.'

'Of course, honey. Why don't you go put the disc on.'

As Sophie crossed the room, Jake lifted Ryder's legs up, sitting down and placing them in his lap. From there, he began bandaging Ryder's ankle carefully.

'Where should I sit?' Sophie asked when she returned.

'On my lap?' Ryder suggested.

'But you hurt your ankle.'

'Yea, but my ankle's a long way away. I'm sure it will be alright. Right, doctor?'

Jake swatted at Ryder's other foot. 'Right. Now, Soph, where did those peas go?'

'Here they are.' She held them and the towel out to him.

Having wrapped the peas, Jake placed them carefully on Ryder's ankle, causing him to hiss at the cold.

As the title music began to play, Sophie clambered her way into Ryder's lap, and he wrapped an arm around her. Sophie held a hand out to Jake. 'Daddy, I need to hold your hand so it's not scary.'

He took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.


End file.
